The Puppeteer
by ToraUchiha16
Summary: Kisame thinks that there is something odd about the cave they're staying in. Itachi says it's nothing. Until Kisame finds a girl crystalized at the back of the cave. The girl joins the Akatsuki. Will this mean romance for Itachi? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**THE Puppeteer **

Itachi and Kisami were walking through the forrest, when suddenly, it started pouring down rain. "Crap." Itachi muttered, looking around, attempting to seek shelter for he remainder of the storm. "Oh, come on, Itachi! It isn't that bad." Kisami said, smirking at the grumpy twenty-one year old he called partner. "Hey. There's a cave behind that waterfall. Let's take shelter there for the night. We aren't due back until tomorrow, anyways." Kisame said, pointing to a waterfall about twenty yards away" Kisame said, shuddering. Itachi glared at Kisame. "No. There is nothing wrong with this cave. I'm going to go get firewood." With that, Itachi left the cave. Kisame decided to check out the cave. The front of the cave seemed fine. He decided to head towads the back of the cave, just to be sure. As he got deeper into the cave, he saw something that made im stop dead in is tracks. A girl, siting on a throne, totally crystalized, a peaceful smile gracing her unusually pretty features. Kisame shudderd. An eerie amount of chakra presence emitted from the girl's body. "This is definately something for Itachi to see."  
Kisame thought to himself, making his way to the entrance of the cave. Itachi was just depositing a decent amount of fire wood onto the floor of the cave when Kisame finally reached the entrance of the cave. "Itachi, there's something thst you need to see." Kisame said nervously. Itachi's eyes narrowed into the famous Uchiha glare. "If you have another infection in your crotch again.." '"No,no. Nothing like that. I found something that you need to see. It's near the back of the cave." Kisame said,  
and Itachi reluctantly rose to his feet to follow Kisame.  
Kisame brought Itachi to the crystalized girl on the throne. Itachi's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "A crystalizing jutsu?" Itachi muttered. "Guren's speciality." Kisame said. Itachi readied himself to release the girl from her crystal prison. If she was valueable, they'd keep her. If not, well... you can guess what they'd do.  
Suddenly, a kunai flew by Itachi's face, missing it by a few inches. He instantly activated his sharingun and turned to find the thrower of the knife. "Don't touch the girl!" A voice commanded from the shadows. He threw a knife into the shadows, but missed the man. Suddenly, the cave filled the rogue ninja. A lot of rogue ninja. "Release the chick."n Kisame growled. "No." "No. We need back up." "Fine." Itachi turned towards the crystalized and made the necessary hand signs. "Release!" The crysatlized girl soon turned to flesh. And she was livid. Very livid. The rogue ninja's froze, and a look of sheer horrow crossed their faces. The girl materialized a ninja puppet and used chakra strings and turned the puppet on the rogue ninjas. Itachi and Kisami aided in the fight, and soon all the rogue ninjas were killed.  
Kisame turned to the girl. "Soooo... who are you, pretty lady?"

_Yeah! My first fanfic! Part 2 is soon to follow... that is... if you read and review. Hehehehe!_

.


	2. Chapter 2

THE Puppeteer (pt.2)

The girl smirked at the two men before her. "I'm Akane. Uchiha Akane." Akane said. Itachi's eyes widened. Kisame took a step away from Akane. "What?" Akane asked, confused expression on her face. "You do not look like an Uchiha." Kisame and Itachi said at the same time.  
Uchiha Akane had light pink curly/wavy hair that framed her face on the left side of her face and went down to her bra on the right,  
eye length bangs, vivid blue eyes, and pale, creamy skin.  
Not exactly an Uchiha appearance. "Carriers of the ultimate sharingun normally do not have a normal Uchiha appearence." Akane said calmly. "I've heard of the ultimate sharingun." Itachi said. "Soooo... Itachi?" Kisame said. Itachi turned to face the sharkman. "Are we going to keep her?" Kisame asked, a smirk on his face. Itachi looked at Akane and shrugged.  
"She could be useful... Sooo... I guess." Itachi said nonchalantly . "She could be useful to the Akatsuki." Kisame agreed.  
"Sooooo... how'd you get crystalized?" Kisame asked, curious to hear about how the pretty girl before him got her self crystalized. Akane sighed heavily. "Well... the people of my viilage, when they discovered my sharingun, thought that I would be a danger to my village. So, the sent me on a bougus Anbu Black Op mission and trapped me. After they stuck me in that chakra draining throne." Akane said bitterly. "Ooohhh... sorry for bringing it up." Itachi shook his head. Kisame never thought before he opened his mouth. "It's okay. Fair question, although not welcomed." Akane said, a small smile graceing her pretty face. Kisame chuckled lightly, and Itachi even managed to smirk. Itachi glanced at Akane. She really was gorgeous. He caught himself staring. No,no,no,no,NO,NO,NO.  
He could not possibly like her. NO! Yet, he kept catching himself staring at her. Kisame saw him and started to chuckle. Akane wasn't hard to get along with. She was funny,witty, and perfectly charming. Itachi felt himself warming up to her, despite the fact that he didn't want to. Soon, Akane went into the cave and entered the tent to go to sleep. Kisame looked at Itachi and started to laugh. Honestly laugh. Itachi glared at the sharkman.  
"Shut up, Kisame." Itachi growled, which caused the sharkman to laugh louder. Itachi groaned. "What do find so find so funny, you insolent sharkman?" "Hehehehe.. you like her, don't you?"

See what Itachi says... in PART 3! Hehe.  
Read and Review!  
All comments are welcome. This is only my first fic, so.. yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

The Puppeteer (pt.3) Itachi continued to glare at Kisame. "Why do you care anyway, Kisame?" Itachi asked,  
shifting on the log he was sitting on. "Because, Itachi-kun, I want to be an uncle. You're my only shot."  
Kisame said, a cheecky grin on his face. Itachi chuckled and shook his head. "Okay, Kisame."  
Itachi left Kisame to his uncle daydream and entered the tent. Akane was crashed next to his bed roll. Itachi sighed as he removed his shirt and lay down. Akane sat bolt up right.  
"Oh, jeesh Itachi!" She sighed as she lay back down. Itachi galnced at her. "What?" "You freaked me out." Akane said simply, shifting on her bed roll to face him. Itachi smirked. "What?" Itachi shook his head,causing Akane to smirk. "Oooohhhh... I get it! You're one of those silent types." Akane said, raising her perfectly done right eyebrow. Itachi raised his eyebrow at her in return. Akane snickered before sitting up. Itachi did the same. "Is your dolphin friend not joining the slumber party?" She asked, causing Itachi to snicker. "What?"  
Akane asked, searching Itachi's hansome face. "Kisame," Itachi said, in between snickers. "Is part shark." Itachi said, causing Akane to gasp."Oh, no!" Akane laughed. Itachi curiously looked at Akane.  
"What do you find so find so funny?" Itachi asked Akane, who broke into hysterical laughter. "I honestly thought he was a dolphin." Akane gasped out, and Itachi's eyes widened.  
"You seriously thought he was a dolphin?" Akane could only nod, she was laughing so hard by this point that tears were streaming down her face. Itachi smirked and shook his head. "Ahhh..." Akane sighed, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.  
"Okay...well, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, sooo sleep." Itachi admonished, laying back down onto his bedroll. Akane followed suit. "Soooo...Do you?" Akane asked, an amused expression on her pretty face. "Do I what?"  
Asked Itachi, opening his eyes. "Like... Like me?" Itachi shot a glare in Akane's direction. "I hear almost everything." Akane quickly explained.  
Itachi sat up and motioned for Akane to do the same. Akane quickly complied and sat up. Itachi then grabbed Akane's arm, pulled her to him,  
and sealed his lips over hers. Akane's eyes widened in suprise before slowly closing and she deepened the kiss.  
Kisame banked the fire and started towards the tent. He was shocked at what he saw uppon entering. Itachi french kissing Akane. Well, he knew he liked her, but he didn't expect things to move that fast. Maybe he wold be an uncle sooner than he thought.  
Akane's blue eyes snapped open. She heard someone snickering. The pair quickly broke apart. "Uhhhh!" Akane groaned, flinging herself down onto her bedroll and burying her face into her pillow. Itachi glared at Kisame before laying back down. "What?" Kisame asked innocently, an amused expression on his face.  
Akane suddenly sat up, grabbed Kisame's leg, and flipped him, causing him to bang his chin on the cave floor.  
"Hmph." Akane huffed, dusted off her hands, and layed back down. Itaci grabbed Akane's waist and pulled her into his arms.

Me: Awww... You two are sooo adorable.  
Akane: Thanks!  
Itachi:Hn.  
Me: What? No comment or anything?  
Itachi: (Evil glare) No.  
Akane: (Sweat drop) Ummm...

Ok! chapter 3 is up. Please, please, please review! I need comments to help with the story! 


End file.
